


Déjà vu

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Padme Amidala has been re-born as Tala Soruna, living once again on Naboo, Master Yoda watched the young girl grow into a woman, and when she finally came of age the Force gifted her the memories of her prior life, through him. Now, knowing of her past and the mess she had left behind, Tala is determined to save not just the galaxy, but the soul of her Grandson.





	1. Chapter 1

Tala stared at her reflection as she allowed the ladies maid to arrange her hair, after a few moments her gaze slid to the image of a small green alien sitting with a placid smile on the corner of her bed. Tala raised a hand and placed it on her maid's "Very good, thank you dear. I should like to finish up on my own." she said with a soft dismissal. "Very good my lady" the maid curtsied and rushed from the room. Tala turned from the mirror to look at alien, a image she had learned four years ago, only she could see. "Good evening Master Yoda" she said as she stood to fetch some simple pieces of jewelry. The daughter of a senator had to look like the picture of perfection, and readying for dinner parties took several long stressful hours. 

"Good Evening Padme" the green master replied with a low rumble in his throat as he watched her move across the room. "Anxious you are" he didn't ask, he merely stated the obvious. Tala flinched at the name he used as she sat down by her mirror once more and gave him a reproachful look in the glass. "I told you not to use that name Yoda" she said with a sour expression. 

"Who you are it truly is." the man said safely with a hum, Tala sighed and looked at her hands, they had this argument many times and every time she won but Yoda kept up with the name calling, keeping his tone pleasent and almost care free. Tala Soruna had grown up ignorant of her past life, she had been raised like every other politician to be, she went to school, learned the laws, lived in relative comfort and like all other girls in her class she admired the late queen, Padme Amidala the girl who would be Queen, who would soon be Senator and then a beautiful corpse. On midnight of her eighteenth birthday, Yoda had arrived, to Tala's shock and chagrin the old, master's ghostly form was here to stay until further notice. 

He told her of her past life, and the moment his three fingered hand had touched hers, the force gave her a gift, so rarely given. The memories, emotions, the knowledge of her former life flooded into her body and mind, over time Tala and Padme, the two halves of the girl who now readied for the evening. Lived in harmony, though some days the old senator tried to make herself heard. 

Though the knowledge was of course a burden of the highest order, Tala was now cursed to look at the world in a new light, She had done this to the government, she had given Representative Binks her title as she had gone after her love. Binks had handed over the senate to the Chancellor turned emperor, and now, years later thousands were dead, whole entire planets wiped out, and her descendants were still at the center of it all. Even with the Empire dead and her husband now passed on as well, She had realized the war was not over, not by a long shot, when her former self took in the existence of The First Order. 

In the moment, that felt like entire centuries of memories meshing with her current life's memories, only minutes had passed. Now, four years Later, Tala had done enough soul searching and was finally prepared to try to save the galaxy to the best of her ability. Knowing now she lived in the country estate where once Padme had married Anakin Skywalker in secret, Tala sometimes felt painful memories surface at times, from smiles and jokes to shouts and anger. The one thing the young woman knew, was she missed her husband. 

When Tala had first been gifted her prior life, she had done as much research as she could about her children, Luke and Leia. Her heart had swelled with maternal pride as she read all the holonet had to offer on the twins, how Leia had followed in her mother's footsteps in more ways hen one, how Luke had thrown himself head long into the war and accepted his legacy as both a skywalker and Amidala with grace. She noted with a smile that her daughter seemed to have a thing for the scruffy sort of men who always got into trouble, like mother like daughter. It was when she finally drew up the courage to research Kylo Ren, did the former Queen realize what she had to do. 

If all else fails, she knew she had to save her grandson, whether he believed her story or not, Tala knew, she would use this second chance to correct the wrongs she had made when she lived as Padme, and if she could save Ben, she could save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had finally happened, Naboo had joined the First Order. Part of Tala's soul shattered at the idea of her beloved home falling into the hands of a group that emulated the empire, but in many ways she knew she had no choice. She had to get close to her grandson and this would be the only way, helping one of her hand maidens the women packed a luggage for Tala, the Queen had asked Tala to represent her upon boarding the Finalizer to finish negotiations and to sign the final papers. Demurely, Tala had accepted the assignment, all with the hope to speak to Kylo in private, he had joined the delegation that had met the rulers of naboo at a dinner party a few days ago, but she had not found some time to approach the boy. 

Packing completed she sat down on her bed and dismissed her hand maiden, as soon as she was alone and the door clicked in the lock behind themaid's bck. Tala called out, "Master Yoda?" 

Almost instantly the small green wizened old master appeared on the foot of her bed, his legs crossed, his gnarled hands resting on his cane. "You called my Queen?" Tala scowled at the title and held back the desire to snap at the Jedi Master, she knew she would see him less once she was in the first order's midst and she wanted to speak to him before she left. "Yes, thank you for coming Master." she said autocratically. "I leave soon for the Finalizer, the first order flagship to do my work and finish our union with the movement." 

The jedi's laughing eyes darkened and he looked down a low rumble in his throat "Good, this is not." he murmured thoughtfully, Standing Tala nodded, "Indeed, this will be quite the fun assignment" he tone was sarcastic and she rang her hands with tension. She paced a few laps before her bed before turning on the master, "Why me?" 

Tilting his head to one side in Question Tala, Huffed "why do i have to be the one to be padme, why not choose another person". Catching on yoda nodded slowly "Confusing it is, work in mysterious ways the force does." he patted the bed beside him and she saw down, a nervous finger threatening to disrupt her entire hair style. "Strong you are, in the force, ready for this you are." He said patting her knee like a doting grandfather, "Padme, you have always been, as Padme has always been Tala. Your destiny, this is." 

Tala's eyes fell on the mirror over her dresser, showing the pair sitting side by side, a straight spined noble woman and a wizened old jedi. "If you say so" she sighed, "I do hope the force knows what its doing by sending me into the sarlac pit without a jet pack." 

A knock at the door interrupted there confidence and Tala wrose to answer, "Time to go my lady" the hand maiden said with a small bow, a guard pushed into the room and took her bag, as the maiden helped her into a cloak she glanced at Yoda who waved with a knowing smile and vanished. Leaving her room, Tala allowed herself to be swept up into the madness that was traveling with a full compliment of troopers. 

As soon as compliments were exchanged with General Hux, the nobles boarded the transport and took the short trip out of the atmosphere to the ship. As they landed she was greeted by the entire enlisted regiment on ship, along with the knights of ren. Tala bowed respectfully to the knights, and through the force she could tell that the Knights took this by surprise and had instantly began to see her differently. 

Once showed to her suite, she began to unpack and settle in for a quiet evening when a call came from the door. Her hand maiden opened the door only to be followed in by a wirey man holding a black helmet under one arm, "M'lady" he said curtly, "My name is Hal Ren, my master Kylo Ren wishes to see you." The hand maided turned wide eyes on her mistress as Tala wrose gracefully, "Well then i suppose its not best we keep him waiting."


End file.
